32 Octobre
by Allegra. Von Hohenstaufen
Summary: Lorsque Dumbledore est le méchant, Voldemort le gentil, qu'il a une fille et que celle-ci entre à Poudlard en sixième année. On peut s'attendre à quelques étincelles.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous,_

_Je suis toute émue, c'est la première fois que je publie ici ^^_

_**Disclaimer:** Tout à Jo', rien à moi, vous croyez quoi, que j'écris pour l'argent?_

_J'ai mis **T** comme rating pour commencer, mais il y a fort à parier que ça évoluera vers le **M** plus tard, préparez vous._

_**IMPORTANT: Il sera fait mention ici de deux hommes nus dans un lit, et ce n'est pas pour jouer aux échecs. Alors HOMOPHOBES et autres, vous êtes prévenus.**_

_Pour les couples.. Vous verrez, mais je sens que ça va être du grand n'importe quoi, et je suis pratiquement certaine que je vais les changer en plein milieu de la fic^^_

_Bonne lecture =)_

_J'allais oublier, ce prologue n'est pas corrigé, si quelqu'un veut devenir **Beta-lecteur**, je l'accueillerai avec Plaisir ! J'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de fautes, avertissez moi si vous trouvez la moindre erreur._

* * *

_**31 Octobre 1981.**_

_**Personnellement , je me considère comme à l'aube du 32, mais cela ne regarde que moi.. Le premier novembre ne peut être, il ne peut y avoir de suite à cette nuit fatidique.. Tu as gagné Dumbledore, est-tu content? Content du malheur que tu provoque ainsi?**_

_**Je les ai trahis. Je sais, je n'aurais pas du. Oui. Et?**_

_**Ce n'est pas en me reprochant la chose, que je me sentirais mieux,,**_

_**Je ne peut pas me sentir mieux. Plus jamais. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir, seule la perspective de croiser James et Lily m'en empêche encore.. En fait non, je n'irai pas au paradis, moi, tout droit en enfer... Tel est ma destinée..**_

_**Lucius me conseille d'aller chez ce vieux fou de lui dire à quel point je suis désolé, que je ne l'ai pas voulu et a quel point j'aimais Lily. Cette stupide Potter. Comment pourrais-je aimer un semblant de sorcier mariée à un Potter?**_

_**Mais, Lucius n'a pas tord. Une fois que Dumbledore me fera confiance, il sera plus facile pour nous de le balader. Je ne reverrais sans doute pas Lucius de sitôt, une fois que les procès seront terminés, nous nous recontacteront. Pas avant.**_

_**J'emmènerais 'Lyce et la garderai cachée jusqu'à ce qu'IL revienne. Car IL reviendra. **_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Après un passage lointain chez Dumbledore, Snape n'y croyait toujours pas. Le lord.. Mort. Il souleva sa manche gauche. La marque s'estompait, prenait un aspect grisâtre.. Il tombât lourdement sur son nouveau canapé, de son nouveau salon, au sein de son nouvel appartement . Professeur de potions..**

**Il devenait désormais le nouveau directeur de la prestigieuse maison des Verts et Argents qui allait enseigner la subtile, dangereuse et terrifiante matière qu'était les potions à des cornichons trop concentrés sur leurs hormones pour apprendre quoi que se soit.. **

**Dans quel guêpier s'était-il encore fourré ?**

**Snape regarda l'heure et courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au grille fermant le seul accès à la plus grande école de sorcellerie du royaume Uni. Il n'aurait jamais crut oublier une chose pareille. Ou plutôt une personne. Il transplana et atterris dans un crack sonore devant un immense manoir. Il ne perdit pas de temps à s'arrêter observer la façade partir en miette sous l'assaut des flammes. **

**Un feudeymon, lui sembla-t-il. **

**Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches d'un imposant escalier en marbre, tourna tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, grimpa d'autres marches et enfonça une porte en chêne, avant de débouler dans ce qui avait dû, autrefois, ressembler à une chambre d'enfants. Il se pencha au dessus du petit lit et prit dans ses bras la fillette hurlant à plein poumons.**

**Il la comprenait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que votre père mourrait et que la maison où vous aviez toujours vécu partait en fumée.**

**Il repartit de la même façon jusqu'à Poudlard, Il déposa l'enfant sur son lit, la recouvrant d'épaisses couvertures et s'assit dans un fauteuil, un verre d'alcool à la main.**

_**Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux, maintenant que Dumbledore contrôlait tout?**_

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le premier chapitre._

_Bises, Al'_


	2. 32 Novembre

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous,_

_Je publierai (je pense) tous les 31 ou 32 Octobre de chaque mois. Car aujourd'hui (oui, vous pouvez vous amusez à compter) nous ne sommes pas le 2 décembre, mais le 32 Novembre..._

_Je n'ai toujours pas de beta (je confesse, je n'en ai pas vraiment cherché non plus) si quelqu'un veut se dévouer ? En attendant, si vous trouver la moindre faute, je vous serai gré de m'en avertir :)_

_Je crois que je voulais dire autre chose... Mais j'ai oublié. Ah Oui ! **Les titres des chapitres ne désignent pas le moment du chapitre**... Dans le cas contraire, je le préciserai._

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre premier: **_**32 Novembre**_

Passer les vacances d'été à Privet Drive n'a rien de spécialement rebutant. Harry, s'il ne connaissait pas les Dursley, n'aurait pas craché dessus.

Mais voilà. Il les connaissait. Un peu trop, en fait.

Il aurait même voulu passer du temps avec Mrs Figgs. Mais, elle était partie avec ses treize chats sur la côte d'Azur pour un mois et trois semaines, bizarrement, c'était la durée de son séjour à lui. Il ne serait libéré des Dursley que pour la dernière semaine d'août, Dumbledore ayant consentit à le laisser voir ses amis au 12 square Grimmaud.

Hélas en attendant, il devait supporter Dudley et ses amis, dont le jeu préféré était de le taper, qui lui mettrait le plus de coups? En plus de Vernon et ses incessantes récriminations.

La nouveauté de l'année? Il s'était mis à fumer. Soi-disant que la pensée de supporter le garçon pendant l'été l'avait fait commencer. Il n'arrêterait bien évidemment qu'en septembre, lorsqu'il serait sur que son monstre de neveu ne reviendrait pas.

Ce n'est pas tant le fait de supporter la fumée de son oncle qui dérangeait Harry, c'était plutôt de lui servir de cendrier. Vernon, le faisait venir à lui, lui demandait de se baisser, soulevait son tee-shirt et lui écrasait le bout rougeoyant de sa cigarette sur le dos, parfois il s'amusait à tracer des formes avec la cendre. Sans s'occuper des gémissements de douleur de son neveu.

Ce qui énervait peut-être le plus Harry, était Pétunia. Elle ne faisait rien, autre que lui donner toutes les tâches ingrates de la maison. Elle ne faisait rien non plus lorsque Dudley et sa bande attaquaient Harry, rien également lorsque Vernon, qui passait à coté de lui, lui assenait une claque dans le dos qui le laissait à terre durant dix bonnes minutes.

En plus de tout ceci, personne ne lui donnait à manger. Il n'était pas autorisé à manger avec eux. Le reste du temps était consacré à l'entretien de la maison et du jardin, quand il n'était pas pris pour leur esclave personnel. Il était autorisé à grignoter quelque chose lorsqu'il avait terminé, tard le soir et tôt le matin avant de commencer. Évidemment, il dormait très peu.

A la mi-juillet, c'est un Harry épuisé qui taillait la haie du jardin, une chaleur épouvantable et un début de canicule, lui avait fait enlever son tee-shirt, dévoilant les brûlures de cigarettes. En raison d'assèchement des nappes phréatiques dû à la chaleur, la commune avait interdit l'usage des jets d'eau et le réapprovisionnement des piscines. Vernon était furax et cela avait donné lieu à une belle dispute.

-Si tu es un sorcier comme tu le prétends, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas nous arroser le jardin?

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça oncle Vernon, tentait d'expliquer Harry.

-Et bien quoi, tu n'es même pas capable de faire la magie, c'est ça? Mais est-ce que ton école de... Magie existe vraiment?

-Oui, elle existe, mais je ne peux pas en faire en dehors de l'école, sinon je serai renvoyé. Et tu ne tiens pas à m'avoir toute l'année, je me trompe?

-Petit insolent !

Vernon l'avait ensuite coursé à travers le salon avant de l'attraper et de l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour une durée indéterminée.

Il y repensait calmement, allongé sur son lit. Il se demandait surtout s'il survivrait à une prochaine brûlure de cigarette. Vernon à force d'appuyer sur son dos, lui avait laissé des petits ronds rouges, d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang et en lui faisant un croche pied au bas de l'escalier, lui avait donné une magnifique entorse. Il avait bandé son pied avec de vieux pull et marchait en boitillant.

De toute façon, il n'était bon qu'à se faire tuer en restant là, pourquoi ne pas partir, il reviendrait au square Grimmaud en août par le magicobus. Et en attendant, il prendrait une chambre au chaudron baveur.

Sitôt pensé, sitôt fait. Il ramassa ses affaires, les balança dans sa malle, dit à Hedwige de prendre sa cage et d'aller au Chaudron Baveur, se changea, attrapa son manteau et descendit sans faire de bruit par la fenêtre. Les Dursley avaient enlevé les barreaux, quand ils n'avaient plus supporté d'entendre Hedwige leur faire part de ses états d'âme, son petit estomac supportant mal les privations.

Il traversa la rue et se sentit infiniment mieux, un sentiment de liberté lui ravageant les entrailles.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, il se mit à penser qu'il faisait drôlement froid la nuit, et que c'était moins sombre vu de la fenêtre.

Il accéléra le pas pris d'un doute, et s'il n'était pas mieux, en fait chez les Dursley, ils n'étaient pas si méchants que ça si on ne les prenait pas à rebrousse poils.

Et puis, ils l'avaient recueilli, même s'ils n'avaient pas été des modèles de gentillesses.

Mais comment leur en vouloir, il leur avait été imposé, sans autre choix que de l'élever.

Il avait presque réussi à se convaincre de faire demi-tour lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se retourna lentement, scrutant les ténèbres, mais ne décela que sa propre ombre. Distrait, il continua à marcher. Quelques secondes plus tard, une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de hurler. Il sentit qu'il transplanait et s'évanouit. Rejoignant les ombres qu'il avait tentées d'éviter.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucius Malefoy était un homme patient, très patient… Il pouvait se délecter durant des heures des cris de ses victimes avant de consentir à mettre fin à leurs souffrances d'un avada kedavra bien placé.

Alors, lorsque son maître demandait d'espionner la maison du survivant jusqu'à ce qu'il montre le bout du nez. M. Malefoy n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire oui. Et puis c'était calme comme mission, à force d'entendre des hurlements tout le temps, une migraine s'était pris d'amitié avec sa tête.

Surtout, il y avait très peu de chances, pour ne pas dire quasiment aucunes que le-garçon-qui-à-survécu-qui-survit-et-qui-survivra-encore-jusqu'à-ce-que-notre-bien-aimé-maître-Lord-Voldemort-lui-trucide-sa-petite-tête-de-satané-griffondor-en-plus-ce-que-c'est-disgracieux-un-griffondor-dans-un-salon-c'est-dingue sorte de chez lui.

Seulement voilà, personne n'avait encore dit que Lucius Malefoy était un homme chanceux. C'est donc, avec une expression ahurie qu'il regardât un Harry Potter le sourire aux lèvres qui sortait du quatre Privet Drive. Et là, Lucius Malefoy sut qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux que la terre est connue.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Lyce regarda une dernière fois sa maison. Ou plutôt son ex-maison, les flammes commençaient à lécher les fenêtres du premier étage, la toiture était déjà partie en fumée. Tout était calme, bien trop calme..

La marque des ténèbres apparut dans le ciel. Ainsi, c'était lui. Elle n'aurait pas du s'en étonner. Depuis le temps.

C'était juste.. Trop.

Nous étions en juin, 'Lyce venait de terminer ses études à l'école sorcière du Groenland, qui se trouvait sur la côte Ouest au sommet de l'Île de Disko, dans la baie de Baffin. De retour en Angleterre depuis moins de 24 heures, elle observait, de l'autre coté de la rue, sa maison. Ou plutôt un vieil hôtel, où, à chaque vacance d'été, elle revenait du Groenland pour les deux mois d'été avant de repartir pour dix mois. Les propriétaires, toujours heureux de la voir, l'avaient très vite accepté comme faisant partie intégrante du bâtiment en été.

Cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu l'homme en noir. Il était normal, qu'il revienne la chercher. C'était lui qui l'avait inscrite à Disko, lui disant que cinq ans après se serait une sorcière accomplie qui lui reviendrait. Elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle depuis.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étaler sur la question, une silhouette noire s'approcha d'elle.

-Notre maître vous convie à son dîner, je vous prierai de me prendre le bras.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait refuser n'est-ce pas. Son père avait toujours des manières très particulières pour la ramener à lui.

'Lyce soupira et lui prit le bras. Un crac plus tard, elle se retrouva devant un château sombre, mais richement décoré. Le manoir.

Après tant d'années, la jeune fille s'était attendue à ce qu'il s'enrichisse ou qu'il décrépisse. Mais non, il tenait fièrement sur ses cinq étages, ses belles tours semblant se pavaner avec fierté. D'un style un peu moyenâgeux, 'Lyce l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé. Il était resté le même pendant toutes ces années et elle était heureuse de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé.

-Tu n'as pas pris une ride, tu sais, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle aperçut un grand homme noir appuyé contre la rambarde d'un balcon avant de se faire entraîner à l'intérieur.

Comme l'extérieur, l'endroit n'avait pas changé. Elle déplorait toujours ce manque de couleur d'ailleurs. Le papier peint, d'un noir corbeau se mariait très bien avec le marbre noir du sol et les meubles d'un brun foncé rendaient l'ensemble un peu gothique. Tandis que les lourdes teintures de velours rouges, qui elles s'alliaient avec le tapis rouge, recouvraient les tableaux et les fenêtres, ne laissant passer aucun rayon de soleil, rendaient l'ensemble un peu glauque. Les seules lumières provenaient de torches accrochées aux murs.

On aurait pu se croire dans l'antre d'un vampire.

'Lyce était escortée par deux Mangemorts qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'en vit pas beaucoup plus.

-Dîtes, il y avait que du noir comme papier peint chez Ikea? lança-t-elle.

Un silence morbide lui répondit. Bon, l'humour n'était toujours pas un trait de caractère des suivants de son père. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant une porte sans fioritures. Un des Mangemorts toqua et ouvrit la porte. Elle avança aux abords d'un grand bureau de chêne où siégeait élégamment Lord Voldemort.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait avalé. Le 31 octobre 1981, Lord Voldemort n'était pas mort.

Sérieusement affaibli, oui.

Il lui avait fallut plus d'une dizaine d'années pour récupérer tous ses pouvoirs, régénérer sa magie et surtout remettre ses horcruxes là d'où elles n'auraient jamais dû partir, c'est à dire les réapproprier à son âme. Le tout le laissant très affaibli. Il en avait également profité pour récupérer son apparence.

Ce n'était pas Lord Voldemort qui l'avait élevé. C'était Tom Jédusor.

-Ma chère 'Lyce..

Cette voix. Elle l'aurait presque oublié. C'était elle qui dans son enfance lui chuchotait à l'oreille les tortures qu'il commettrait si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il disait, c'était cette même voix qui lui murmurait les biographies des plus grands mages noir en guise d'histoire avant de s'endormir.

C'était cette voix froide, aiguisée comme la lame d'un poignard et sifflante comme un serpent, qui s'insinuait en vous, vous incitant à livrer tous vos secrets. C'était cette voix, qui avait rythmé son enfance de ses intonations glaciales.

'Lyce, n'avait commencé à prendre ses leçons qu'à partir de six ans. Les cinq années précédentes, elle les avait passé dans la propriété des Malefoy. Le jour de sa sixième année, un grand homme habillé tout en noir s'était approché d'elle. A son âge, elle avait pensé, bêtement qu'il allait lui offrir un cadeau, au lieu de ça, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et, s'écartant des personnes présentes, lui avait demandé:

-Miss Jédusor. Vous rappelez-vous votre père?

-Non, j'ignorais que j'en avais un, avait-elle répondu.

Se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait, elle avait rajouté:

-Est-il gentil ?

-Vous en avez un, Miss, répondit-il en occultant volontairement la question. Il vous attend dans son manoir. Votre parrain Lucius à fait déplacé vos affaires et vos cadeaux dans votre nouvelle chambre.

La petite fille qu'elle était, avait alors demandé d'un ton suppliant.

-Alors, je ne reverrais plus jamais la famille Malefoy ?

-Bien sur que si Miss, l'avait-il rassuré, mais pas maintenant.

Il l'a reposa à terre et s'agenouillant près d'elle :

-Allez dire au revoir à tous vos amis et revenez ici, d'accord ? Prenez votre temps, Miss, rajouta-il en se relevant.

Cet homme en noir l'avait ramené dans un magnifique manoir. Et étrangement, elle n'avait jamais revu cet homme.

* * *

_J'ai honte... Je ne suis vraiment pas convaincu de ce chapitre, mais je me rattraperai !_

_En espérant que ça n'était pas aussi horrible que ça en à l'air._

_Bises, Al'_


End file.
